EunHae Day Event : Truth or Dare?
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Berawal dari permainan 'Truth or Dare' yang dimainkan oleh lima bocah SMA. Siapa sangka malah membawa sebuah masalah yang mengejutkan? A HaeHyuk fanfiction Oneshoot/BL/RnR Please Happy EunHae Day!


**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"****Truth or Dare?"**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (Fail)**

**Length : OneShoot**

**Summary : Berawal dari permainan 'Truth or Dare' yang dimainkan oleh lima bocah SMA. Siapa sangka malah membawa sebuah masalah yang mengejutkan?**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Kecuali Kyuhyun, Changmin, Kibum. Trio magnae yang akan selalu menjadi milik Ta.**

**Warning : BL, Typo(s), AU, OOC, DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima orang yang ada di dalam kamar itu tengah duduk melingkar. Ditengah-tengah mereka terdapat sebuah botol guna untuk kegiatan mereka sore ini. Berikut dengan dua toples plastik berisi kertas-kertas kecil yang digulung, tertutup rapat dengan sebuah lubang lumayan besar ditengah-tengahnya.

Wajah-wajah yang nampak dari keempat orang itu tidak bisa dikatakan tenang─walaupun ada satu yang tetap berekpresi datar─seolah mereka sedang menjalani permainan hidup dan mati. Bahkan dua orang di antara mereka sampai harus menelan ludah mereka kuat-kuat.

"Sebenarnya kita jadi main tidak sih?" Seorang dengan kacamata berframe kotak─si wajah datar, memecah keheningan di kamar itu. Ditatapnya satu persatu temannya dengan wajah ayolah-kalian-terlihat-konyol-sekali sambil menghela nafas, tidak habis pikir dengan empat temannya yang lain.

Hei, mereka hanya akan bermain Truth or Dare! Bukan bermain jelangkung! -_-

"Ehehehe, tentu kita jadi main, Kibummie~" Salah seorang di antara mereka─dengan wajah mirip ikan, menjawab tanpa dosa. Disenggolnya lengan teman satunya lagi─yang berwajah mirip setan dengan seringaian itu, agar segera memulai permainan.

"Emm, baiklah. Siapa yang mau memutar duluan?" tanya Kyuhyun─si wajah setan (Demi Tuhan, Ta khilaf T.T) pada keempat temannya yang lain. Dan Kibum─si wajah datar, langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Biar aku saja. Jika menunggu kalian, aku yakin sampai besok tidak akan main-main." Dengusnya, sekaligus menyindir dengan tepat sasaran. Empat sahabatnya hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

Kibum terlihat tidak peduli. Dengan santai ia memutar botol bekas soju─yang sukses mereka curi dari rumah milik Sungmin─yang langsung berhenti dan menunjuk ke arah─

"Kyuhyun!" cetus mereka bersamaan. Yang dipanggil namanya hanya bisa meringis, diam-diam mengutuk Kibum dalam hati. "Truth or Dare?"

"Aish, sepertinya aku sedang sial," rutuk Kyuhyun. "Aku pilih Truth." Lanjutnya, mengambil toples berwarna biru dan mengocok untuk mengeluarkan kertasnya.

Pluk.

"Sini, biar aku yang bacakan!" seru Hyukjae semangat. Diambilnya kertas yang terjatuh, lalu membacakannya keras-keras. "Sebutkan hal-hal memalukan yang pernah kau alami."

"APA?" pekik Kyuhyun syok. Keempat temannya hanya merespon dengan senyuman iblis, membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sial. "Aku harus menyebutkan berapa?"

"Karena kita baik─" Sungmin menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau lima saja?"

"Apa? Itu kebanyakan!" pekik Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Ya sudah, empat saja." Donghae memberikan keringanan.

"Tidak mau."

"Oke, tiga cukup. Ini yang terakhir!" putus Kibum.

"Aish, baiklah." Kyuhyun menjawab malas. "Yang pertama, kalau aku tidur, pasti bantalku akan ada banyak pulaunya."

"Itu sudah ketahuan," Donghae mengibaskan tangannya, bosan.

"Yang kedua, Waktu SD dulu, aku tidak sengaja pernah jatuh ke dalam selokan gara-gara mataku terfokus pada PSP."

Hening sejenak. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik...

"HUAHAHAHAAHHAHA!"

"Rasakan kau, Kyu! Makanya, jangan bermain PSP terus!"

Seisi kamar langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kecuali Kibum yang masih tetap _stay cool_ sambil tetap menatap Kyuhyun, yang kali ini sudah memajukan mulutnya ke depan.

Pose mengambek, eh?

"Lanjutkan!" celetuk Sungmin semangat.

"Yang ketiga," Kyuhyun masih tetap mempertahankan pose ngambeknya, membuat Donghae langsung menggeplak kepala _magnae_ mereka itu. "Sakit, Hae _hyung_!"

"Makanya jangan sok imut," cetus Donghae datar.

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Yang ketiga, aku pernah dipaksa Ahra _nuna _menggunakan baju _dress_-nya, rambut palsu, dan sepatu hak tinggi, juga make-up ala perempuan. Lalu berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah dan menyapa para tetangga, hanya karena aku tidak sengaja merusak boneka Barbie miliknya."

Kali ini tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat seisi ruangan kembali terbahak dengan hebohnya. Bahkan Kibum, yang terkenal dengan wajah flatnya tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia ikut mentertawai Kyuhyun yang kali ini tidak tahu harus menyembunyikan wajahnya dimana.

Ya Tuhan, jika Kim Kibum sudah tertawa berarti itu benar-benar hal yang memalukan!

"Astaga, Kyuhyun! Aku ingin melihatmu saat itu!" tawa Sungmin meledak sejadi-jadinya.

"Apa kau terlihat cantik, Kyu?" tanya Hyukjae sok polos.

"Aku ingin menelepon Ahra _nuna_, apa dia punya fotomu saat memakai pakaian wanita?" celetuk Donghae ikut-ikutan.

"Kau akan mati kalau melakukan itu, Hae _hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun panik.

"Huahahaha!" Dan yang tidak berkomentar apapun, masih dengan pose tertawanya, benar-benar membuat keadaan ruangan menjadi semakin kacau. Kyuhyun bahkan nyaris menangis, kalau Kibum tidak cepat-cepat menguasai dirinya dan bersikap _cool _lagi. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan permainannya."

Kyuhyun, masih dengan wajah ingin meweknya, memutar botol Soju lagi. Kali ini dia berharap botol itu ke arah Kibum, dan bocah flat itu akan menjadi bahan tertawaan mereka semua. Enak saja dia mentertawai Kyuhyun sampai seperti itu.

Dan nyatanya botol itu mengarah pada─

"Sungmin _hyung_!" pekik Hyukjae dan Donghae bersamaan. Kyuhyun terlihat mendengus, dan Kibum menyeringai evil.

"Truth or Dare, Minnie _hyung_?" tanya Kibum.

"Dare," sahut Sungmin ragu-ragu. Diambilnya toples berwarna merah, mengocoknya sampai sebuah kertas keluar dari lubang.

Pluk.

"Biar aku!" Kali ini Donghae yang bersemangat. Diambilnya kertas itu, lalu membacanya keras-keras. "Cium pipi orang yang ada disebelah kananmu."

"Eh?" Sungmin cengo. Dia melirik kesebelah kanannya, dan menemukan Donghae yang balas menatapnya dengan wajah bodoh.

"Aku tidak setuju!" cetus Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Bibir Minnie _hyung _itu milikku! Jangan sampai dinodai oleh ikan piranha sepertimu, _hyung_!"

"Hei, kau bilang apa setan PSP?" Balas Donghae tidak terima.

"Kau ikan piranha!"

"Setan penyebar dosa!"

"Ikan cengeng!"

"Hei, hei, hei! Jangan ribut, bodoh!" geram Sungmin. Ini dia yang mendapat dare, kenapa malah mereka yang heboh?

"Pokoknya bibir Minimi _hyung _tidak boleh diambil siapapun!" cetus Kyuhyun multak. Sungmin bahkan sampai menggeram mendengarnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mencium Donghae, malah nanti aku yang mendapat hukuman." Dengus Sungmin, berusaha sabar.

"Kalau begitu cium aku saja, _hyung_." Kyuhyun berkedip genit sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya. Dan entah mendapat darimana, Sungmin langsung menabok wajah Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan kamus tebal bahasa korea-inggris. Berlanjut dengan jeritan merana yang keluar dari bibir-sexy-tebal Kyuhyun.

Poor Kyuhyun!

"Donghae, sini kau!" gertak Sungmin galak. Donghae, dengan takut-takut mendekat ke arah Sungmin, yang langsung memberikan tempelan bibir gratis pada pipinya. "Nah, selesai." Cetusnya ringan, berniat memutar kembali botolnya saat menyadari ada satu makhluk yang tidak berbicara apapun dari tadi. "Err, Hyukjae. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"E-ah, _hyung_? Aku tidak apa-apa." Hyukjae memaksa memasang cengiran lebar diwajahnya. Matanya melirik diam-diam ke arah Donghae, yang bahkan terlihat tidak peduli dan malah asyik beradu argument dengan Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Hyukjae. Itu paksaan," jelas Sungmin, meringis bersalah.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, _hyung_? Kenapa meminta maaf?" tanya Hyukjae panik.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Hyukkie. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya memendam perasaan," bisik Sungmin sok bijak.

"Yah, _hyung_! Siapa yang memendam perasaan?" sangkal Hyukjae. Mulutnya maju kedepan, seolah merasa terlecehkan.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh mencium Donghae sepuasnya?" tantang Sungmin sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Apa? Tidak boleh, _hyung_!" seru Hyukjae spontan.

"Apanya yang tidak boleh, Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Hyukjae hanya meliriknya sinis.

"Bukan apa-apa, Tuan ikan." Cetusnya, dibalas dengan kikikan kecil Sungmin dan wajah kesal Donghae.

"Sudahlah, kalian berempat. Sungmin _hyung_, cepat putar botolnya!" pinta Kibum tak sabar.

Sungmin mengangguk santai.

"Kuharap sekarang giliran Kibum!" seru Kyuhyun semangat. Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya, sedang Sungmin hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Tangannya segera memutar botol itu, dan kali ini mengarah ke─

"Hyukjae!" pekik Donghae dan Sungmin bersamaan. Dan Kyuhyun harus menahan sebal sekali lagi.

"Yah, kenapa aku?" protes Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie _hyung_, Truth or Dare?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae melirik kedua toples itu bergantian. "Dare," gumamnya pasrah. Diambilnya toples bewarna merah itu, lalu mengocoknya sambil berkomat-kamit dalam hati.

Pluk.

"Biar aku!" Sungmin dengan cepat menyambar kertas itu, membukanya lalu membacanya keras-keras. "Panggil orang yang berada di urutan kedua di sebelah kananmu dengan sebutan _oppa_ selama seminggu."

Hening. Satu detik, dua detik...

"Kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan _oppa,_ Hyuk." Donghae menyela santai, menikmati ekspresi Hyukjae yang berubah setiap detiknya dengan teratur.

Melongo, kaget, tidak percaya, melotot, sampai akhirnya─

"_WHAT THE HEELLL?!" _Jeritan menyayat hati sebagai penutup yang manis.

"Ck, kau mau membuat kami semua tuli, _hyung_?" protes Kyuhyun. Dengan kedua tangan yang mengusap-usap kedua telinganya, bocah setan itu melirik Hyukjae sinis. Dan tentu saja tidak dipedulikan oleh pemuda berambut hitam yang kini sedang meratapi nasib buruknya itu.

"Kenapa harus memanggil ikan mokpo itu dengan panggilan menjijikan begitu, sih?" ratap Hyukjae memelas. Seolah-olah memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan _oppa_ adalah aib besar.

"Ya, Lee Hyukjae! Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu?" protes Donghae kesal. "Lagian apa salahnya sih memanggilku dengan sebutan _oppa_? Wajahmu juga cantik seperti perempuan begitu,"

Hyukjae melotot. "Yah! Aku itu laki-laki. Dan laki-laki itu wajahnya tampan! Bukan cantik!"

"Jelas-jelas wajahmu itu cantik, masih mengatakan tampan,"

"Kau mau mengajakku berkelahi?"

"Memangnya kau bisa memukulku dengan tangan kurus seperti itu?"

"Lee Donghae!"

"Kau melupakan kata _oppa_ dibelakang namaku,"

"Kau!"

Pletak!

"Aish, kalian berdua diam!" Sungmin akhirnya jengah juga. Diberikan kedua bocah itu sebuah pukulan pada kepala masing-masing, berikut dengan pelototan gratis sebagai bonusnya. "Kenapa kalian tidak pernah akur, eh?"

"Biasa, suami-istri masa kini." Ledek Kyuhyun jahil.

"Kau bilang apa?" sentak Donghae dan Hyukjae bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Tuh lihat, kalian saja jawabnya berbarengan begitu."

"Ya, Cho─"

"Berisik!" Kali Kibum yang menyela. "Mau dilanjutkan tidak permainannya?"

"Aku akan lanjut sampai Hyukjae mau memanggilku _oppa_," sahut Donghae cuek.

"Kau gila?!" bentak Hyukjae tajam.

"Itu daremu, kan?" balas Donghae enteng.

Hyukjae merenggut, mau tidak mau membenarkan ucapan Donghae. "Aish, sebenarnya siapa disini yang memberikan dare sialan itu?!" dumelnya.

"Err─sebenarnya itu aku, _hyung_." Kyuhyun mengaku sambil tersenyum cengengesan. "Aku maunya memberikan dare itu khusus buat Sungmin _hyung_, tapi sepertinya sial sekali karena Hyukjae _hyung _yang mendapatkannya." Tanpa menyadari bahwa penjelasannya itu baru saja membuat rubah betina bangkit dari tidur panjangnya.

"KAU MENGATAKAN APA TADI, CHO KYUHYUN SSI?"

"E-eh? Sakit _hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun nelangsa. Telinganya tampak ditarik─dijewer oleh Sungmin dengan kekuatan penuh. Berdoa saja agar telinganya itu tidak lepas dari tempatnya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Jewer lebih keras, _hyung_!" Hyukjae malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mendukung perbuatan Sungmin habis-habisan.

"Yah! _Hyung _sakit! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, sungguh! Yang penting Hyukjae _hyung _yang mendapatkannya, kan? Bukan kau?" mohon Kyuhyun memelas. "Lagian kau mau seme tampanmu itu kehilangan telinganya?"

"Ah, benar juga." Sungmin langsung melepaskan jewerannya ditelinga Kyuhyun, yang tentu saja membuat Hyukjae _swetdrop_─alih-alih frustasidan Kyuhyun yang memasang tampang penuh kemenangan.

"Ya! Kalian berempat serius main atau tidak, sih?!" dengus Kibum.

Donghae mengangguk sekenanya. "Aku menunggumu, Hyukjae."

"_Oppa_." Hyukjae mengucapkan dengan nada malas. "Sudah, kan?"

"Ulangi lagi dengan benar. Sebut namaku juga, _babo_!" perintah Donghae.

_'__Dasar bocah ikan banyak maunya!' _Hyukjae membatin sebal. "_Ne_, Donghae _oppa_. Sudah kan?" sahutnya semanis mungkin.

Donghae menyeringai. "Kuloloskan untuk hari ini," ujarnya santai, membuat Hyukjae langsung melotot sebal.

"Yah, lanjutkan saja lagi Hyukjae_~ah_." Sela Sungmin tak sabar. Matanya tampak berbintang-bintang saat Hyukjae─dengan tampang ogah-ogahan─memutar botol itu yang kali ini mengarah pada─yeah, seseorang yang mampu membuat Cho Kyuhyun harus bersujud syukur setelahnya.

"Kibum! Akhirnya kau kena!" teriak Kyuhyun─kelewat bahagia.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Donghae menambahkan.

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas. "Truth,"

Dan─pluk.

Segulung kertas langsung keluar saat pemuda berjulukan Snow White itu mengocok toplesnya.

"Katakan dengan jujur siapa orang yang sedang kau cintai saat ini." Kyuhyun membacakan isi kertas itu, matanya berbintang-bintang sambil menatap Kibum dengan antusias. Ah, sepertinya ketiga sahabatnya yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Donghae _hyung_." Sahut Kibum santai.

"APA_?!"_

**.**

**.**

"_Awesome_!" Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang berkomentar.

"Tidak dapat dipercaya!" Dilanjutkan oleh Sungmin.

"Ke-kenapa aku?" Dan terakhir si pemilik nama dengan nada gugup.

Hei, ayolah! Siapa yang tidak akan memberikan respon seperti itu jika kau sendiri mendengar tepat di depan matamu ada orang yang mencintaimu, eh?

"Aku merasa nyaman dengan Donghae _hyung_. Itu saja," jelas Kibum lagi. Nada santai seolah tidak pernah lepas dari si wajah flat, seolah-olah dia baru menjawab soal yang enteng.

"Kenapa sekarang sepertinya Donghae _hyung _beruntung sekali, ya?" celetuk Kyuhyun, ambigu.

"Apa maksudmu bocah setan?" tanya Donghae tak paham.

"Pertama, dicium Sungmin _hyung_, kedua dipanggil _oppa_ dengan Hyukjae _hyung_, dan ketiga, dicintai oleh Kibum. Ah, apa kau sebelumnya bermain dukun, ikan?" ledek Kyuhyun main-main.

Donghae mendelik. "Kau mau aku lempar ke jurang, eh?"

"_Wow wow, keep calm, hyung_." Cengir pemuda februariitu. "Dan omong-omong, dari ketiga itu, yang mana yang paling kau sukai?" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai iblis.

Mendadak wajah Donghae berubah menjadi merah. _Aish_, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan kalau dia lebih suka dipanggil _oppa _oleh Hyukjae? Senang saat tahu dare itu malah jatuh ke tangan Hyukjae dan _namja _april itu harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan _oppa_. Ck, bisa-bisa semua perasaannya akan ketahuan!

"Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan saja permainannya." Kibum dengan baik hatinya menyela, membuat Donghae terbebas dari pertanyaan super menjebak itu. Sembunyi-sembunyi, _namja _oktober itu memberi tatapan terimakasih pada Kibum, yang dibalas dengan senyuman singkat oleh _namja _es itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus, kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada botol soju yang Kibum putar. Kali ini itu mengarah pada─

"Hyukjae!"

"Eh? Apa?" Yang dipanggil langsung menjawab dengan gelagapan.

"Kau yang ditunjuk oleh botol, _hyung_." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Kenapa aku lagi?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Ya mana kami tahu," Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya, membuat Hyukjae mencibir pelan dan berniat mengambil toples pilihannya setelah mengucapkan kata 'Truth' dengan malas-malasan.

"Hyukkie, tadi kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan Sungmin langsung merebut seluruh atensi di kamar itu. Hyukjae bahkan sampai membatalkan niatnya untuk mengocok toples, berbalik untuk menatap Sungmin dengan wajah gugup.

"Err, apanya yang kenapa, _hyung_?" elak pemuda manis itu santai.

"Kau─semenjak Kibum mengatakan dia mencintai Donghae, wajahmu berubah muram." Sungmin kali ini lebih memilih berbisik. Bisa parah kalau sampai tiga orang _namja _disana malah berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak. Masing mending kalau mendekati benar. Tapi kalau benar-benar menyimpang? Dia tidak yakin Hyukjae akan tetap bersikap kalem. Mengingat dirinya yang dinistakan disini.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, _hyung_. Mendadak saja aku merindukan Choco." Hyukjae berusaha tersenyum manis, walaupun yang dihasilkannya adalah senyuman garing yang membuat Sungmin semakin menaikan satu alisnya.

"Yang benar? Atau kau cemburu dengan Kibum?"

Hegh?

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin bisa menebaknya dengan sangat tepat begitu? "Kau jangan mengada-ada, _hyung_." Balasnya, berusaha bersikap normal.

Bohong. Bohong kalau dia bilang tidak cemburu saat ini. Dia cukup─atau sangat─ketakutan saat tahu Kibum juga mencintai Donghae. Bagaimanapun juga, dia jelas kalah jauh dari Kibum. Kibum itu pintar, cantik dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Lee Donghae akan menyia-nyiakan Kim Kibum begitu saja? Apa lagi saat tatapan-tatapan Kibum dan Donghae sebelum _namja _flat itu memutar botolnya. Hyukjae berpikir untuk benar-benar enyah dari tempat itu juga.

"Ya, teruslah berbohong, Hyukjae." Sahut Sungmin datar. Satu kalimat yang jelas membuat Hyukjae merasa tertohok.

"Kalian berdua membicarakan apa, sih?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya. Kesal juga saat melihat kedua uke itu malah berbisik-bisik tanpa ada niat untuk melanjutkan permainan. Terlebih pada Hyukjae.

"Bukan apa-apa," Sungmin menyela santai. "Cepat lanjutkan, Hyukjae." Lanjutnya, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Hyukjae mengangguk ragu, merasa bersalah juga saat Sungmin menjadi seperti itu gara-gara dirinya. Dengan malas tangannya mengocok toples itu. Sampai akhirnya sebuah kertas keluar dan langsung disambar oleh Donghae.

"Sebutkan siapa nama cinta pertamamu." Baik si pembaca atau si penjawab soal sama-sama menegang. Walaupun Donghae masih bisa menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya, tapi tidak dengan wajah Hyukjae yang langsung memucat.

_'__Aish, kenapa harus pertanyaan itu yang keluar!' _batin Hyukjae panik.

"Yosh! Siapa cinta pertamamu itu, _hyung_?" celetuk Kyuhyun, menaik turunkan alisnya dengan pose menggoda. Yang lain juga hanya menatap Hyukjae sambil mengulum senyum, kecuali Donghae yang tetap berekspresi datar.

"Err─itu,"

Hyukjae mengusap tengkuknya gusar. Inginnya berbohong, tapi sama saja nanti dia akan kena hukuman jika berbohong, kan?

"Itu siapa?"

"Donghae _oppa_." Entah Hyukjae perlu merutuki mulutnya atau tidak. Dia memang ingat masih harus memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan _oppa _sampai seminggu kedepan. Tapi ayolah, mengatakan nama _namja _itu sebagai cinta pertamanya benar-benar membuat Hyukjae serasa ingin tenggelam di dasar samudra!

Beberapa detik setelah nama laknat itu─menurut Hyukjae─keluar dari mulutnya, hanya ada keheningan yang terjadi. Semuanya sibuk dengan ilusi yang mereka buat, sampai akhirnya─

"Sudah kuduga," Sungmin tersenyum menyeringai. Cukup mengerikan sebenarnya, mengingat mood namja manis itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sebelumnya.

"Yah, _hyung_! Kau membuatku takut." Ringis Hyukjae, ngeri sendiri.

"Sepertinya akan ada cinta segitiga disini. Benar kan, Ikan?" celetuk Kyuhyun, tersenyum evil sambil menggoda Donghae yang masih tetap memilih untuk diam. Bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun, siapa bilang akan ada cinta segitiga? Aku kan hanya bilang dia cinta pertamaku, bukan berarti akan sampai sekarang." Dengus Hyukjae, mencoba mengelak sebisa mungkin.

"Oh ya?" Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya naik turun.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Sudah, lanjutkan saja permainannya." Sela Kibum. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia terus menjadi si penengah -_-

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun mengangguk malas. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melirik Donghae sekilas, kecewa dengan reaksi _namja _brunette itu yang tetap diam. Seolah pengakuannya barusan bukan masalah besar yang perlu di bahas. Bukannya dia ingin mendapat balasan dari Donghae, tapi ayolah... dengan diam seperti itu malah membuat Hyukjae ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup!

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, _namja _manis itu memutar botol sojunya. Mengabaikan entah pada siapa ujung botol itu mengarah, dan betapa serunya keempat temannya yang lain bermain. Hyukjae hanya ingin tenggelam, mengabaikan dunia sekitarnya dan berharap kalau ia benar-benar menghilang. Tanpa harus merasakan rasa sesak di dalam dadanya.

**.**

**.**

"Huahahaha! Cepat sana _dance, _Kyu!" suruh Sungmin. _Namja _manis itu segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, menyuruhnya berdiri. Sedangkan _namja _berambut ikal eboni itu hanya bisa mendengus, lalu beranjak berdiri dengan kikuk.

"Aku harus _dance _apa?"

"Kau tidak lihat suruhannya? _Octopus Dance _ala Yesung _hyung_,"

Kyuhyun menganga. "Haruskah _dance _aneh itu?"

"Kau mau kena hukuman?" Kibum menyeringai tipis, membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus sambil kembali memaki-maki dalam hati. Digerakannya tubuhnya dengan pelan, memulai dance itu sampai tawa satu ruangan kembali terdengar. Kali ini hanya tawa dari dua orang, karena sisanya malah melamun dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Mereka itu kenapa?" Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan Kibum, mengendikan dagunya ke arah Hyukjae dan Donghae. Sungmin yang berada diantara kedua _namja _itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Lanjutkan saja, Kyu~" intruksi Kibum. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memutar botol sojunya.

"Donghae!"

"_Mwo_?" Yang dipanggil langsung tersentak saking kagetnya. Bahkan seseorang lagi─yang daritadi sibuk dengan dunianya nyaris terjengkang kebelakang.

"Kau kemana saja, eh? Ujung botolnya mengarah padamu," sindir Kyuhyun. "Jadi, Truth or Dare?"

Donghae meringis meminta maaf. "Dare," ucapnya tak yakin.

"Silahkan, _hyung_." Kibum mengancungkan toples merah itu, yang segera disambar Donghae sambil tersenyum kikuk. Dengan ragu _namja _ikan itu mengocoknya, sampai sebuah gulungan kertas keluar.

"Biar aku saja," Sungmin buru-buru mengambilnya. "Katakan satu kata untuk orang yang menurutmu paling berharga sekarang. Kalau dia tidak ada disini, kau bisa menghubunginya lewat telepon, dan pastikan semua peserta mendengarnya dengan baik. Tapi ingat, bukan termasuk keluargamu."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Maksudnya orang yang kau sukai?" tebaknya asal.

"Bisa jadi," Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

"Ya sudah, cepat katakan sana, Hae _hyung_!" suruh Kyuhyun semangat.

"Cih," Donghae mendecih sebal. Diliriknya diam-diam Hyukjae yang kembali menunduk, lalu beralih pada Kibum yang balas menatapnya dengan wajah tenang.

Bukan masalah rumit untuknya memilih siapa orang yang paling berharga bagi dirinya. Tanpa berpikir juga pasti hatinya akan memilih _namja _itu. _Namja _dengan _gummy smile_-nya yang memukau. _Namja _yang selalu membuat dadanya terasa hangat hanya dengan melihat sosoknya dari jauh. Dan _namja _yang selalu membuat atensinya akan terfokus pada sosoknya saat _namja _itu mulai berbicara. Pada _namja _yang beberapa menit yang lalu mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah cinta pertama bagi _namja _itu─walaupun _namja _itu ia yakini tengah berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa dia tidak lagi mencintai Donghae. Seseorang yang kini tengah menunduk, tidak berniat menyumbangkan komentar apapun tentang dare-nya saat ini.

Mendadak saja sebuah seringaian tipis terlihat di wajah Donghae. Diraihnya ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas. Sengaja membuat kegaduhan yang cukup membuat Hyukjae mendongak, penasaran dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh Donghae. Dan sekali lagi, hatinya harus mencelos saat tahu Donghae tengah memegang ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang yang ia yakin 'orang paling berharga bagi Donghae'.

Jadi bukan dia? Bukan Kibum? Melainkan orang lain diluar sana?

Rasa sesak di dadanya semakin terasa menyakitkan. Baru saja dia berniat pura-pura pergi ke toilet, tepat saat ponselnya berbunyi cukup nyaring. Dengan ogah-ogahan _namja _berambut hitam itu mengambil ponselnya, dan id caller di layarnya itu sukses membuatnya membulatkan matanya.

_My Fishy_? Lee Donghae, eh?

Sontak Hyukjae mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Donghae yang tersenyum menyeringai sambil membuat tanda untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Masih dengan raut wajah kebingungan, _namja _manis itu menekan tombol jawab, menempelkan layar ponselnya tepat ditelinganya sambil tetap menatap Donghae tidak mengerti. "Halo?" Dan kata sapaan kikuk yang membuat Donghae nyaris menyemburkan tawanya.

"_Saranghae_." Ucap Donghae keras dan mantap. Dan jelas, itu bukan hanya membuat Hyukjae yang melotot, tapi juga tiga orang lainnya. Lalu dengan entengnya _namja _itu mematikan sambungan telepon─masih dengan mata yang tetap menatap Hyukjae─sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan sigap merebut ponselnya dan mengutak-atik riwayat panggilan Donghae.

"Hyukjae _hyung_." Serunya tak percaya. "Kau barusan menelepon Hyukjae _hyung_, ikan?"

"APA?!"

Donghae mengangguk sambil terkekeh pelan. "Yeah, perintahnya mengatakan bisa hubungi orang yang kau anggap berharga, kan? Jadi aku menghubungi Hyukjae dan mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan."

"Tapi Hyukjae _hyung _kan sudah ada disini, _hyung babo_! Kau bisa mengucapkannya langsung!" sungut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Itu tidak seru," cibir Donghae.

"Tapi, Kyu, ide Donghae keren juga, ya?" cetus Sungmin sambil tersenyum-senyum geli. "Menyatakan perasaannya pada Hyukjae lewat telepon, padahal orang itu ada dihadapannya sendiri."

"Keren apanya? Yang keren itu _hyung_ menyatakan perasaan _hyung_ dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah atau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya!" protes Kyuhyun lagi.

"Menurutku tetap keren, kok!" bantah Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"Sudah, kalian ini. Lanjutkan saja lagi permainannya," sela Donghae, kembali memutar botolnya dengan gaya santai. Pura-pura tidak menyadari wajah Hyukjae yang sudah berubah semerah kepiting rebus semenjak Kyuhyun menyerukan namanya.

Dan tanpa _namja _manis itu sadari, Donghae mengirimkan satu pesan. Dengan isi yang cukup membuat bola matanya kembali membulat dengan sendirinya.

_From : My Fishy_

_Aku menunggu jawabanmu saat pulang, Hyukkie. Dan jangan anggap aku tidak serius saat menyatakannya tadi. Saranghae, My Myeolchi. _

**_TruthOrDare_**

"Cepat sana pulang!" Kyuhyun mengusir ketiga sahabatnya dengan cara yang tidak elit. Menendangi kaki mereka, lalu mencibir saat mendengar desisan sebal dari si korban kekerasan.

"Iya iya, kami pulang! Tidak usah sadis begitu juga!" protes Donghae. Satu tangannya tampak mencangklong tasnya dengan bahunya sebagai sandaran, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi mengelus-elus kakinya yang terkena tendangan cukup keras dari Kyuhyun. Sepertinya _magnae _satu itu benar-benar dendam karena dia selalu kebagian hal sial pada permainan ini.

"Dasar setan!" timpal Hyukjae.

"Bukan peduliku," cibir Kyuhyun. Satu tangannya memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan mesra, sedangkan _namja _kelinci itu hanya tersenyum sumingrah. Melambai pada teman-temannya itu.

"Jadi pada akhirnya kau lebih memilih Hyukjae _hyung _daripada Kibum, _hyung_?" cengir Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari perkara di moment terakhir mereka. Donghae hanya mendelik mendengarnya.

"Aku merasa tidak keberatan untuk itu," Kibum menjawab sambil tertawa. "Karena aku tahu mereka berdua saling mencintai. Cuma terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya."

"Yah, Kibummie!" protes Donghae, pura-pura sebal.

"Siapa bilang aku mencintai _namja _nemo ini?" timpal Hyukjae, memandang Donghae dengan tatapan─pura-pura─jijik.

"Mulai lagi tarik-ulurnya," dengus Sungmin sebal.

"_Hyung!_"

"Apa? Sudah sana pulang," usir Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh saat melihat kekasihnya itu sedang dalam mode mood buruk.

"Ck, _arra_." Donghae mendengus. "Ayo pergi, Hyuk." Ajaknya, beralih pada Hyukjae yang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena pengusiran yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin.

"Cih, jadi kalian sekarang mau pulang bersama, begitu?" ejek Kyuhyun, menyeringai jahil saat melihat wajah memerah Hyukjae.

Donghae melotot. "Bukan urusanmu, Setan kecil!" ujarnya sewot, lalu menarik tangan Hyukjae tanpa ijin. "Kami pulang!"

**_TruthOrDare_**

"Hyukjae,"

"_Mwo_?"

Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu seketika berhenti dan berbalik menatap Hyukjae yang mau tak mau juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau melupakan sesuatu," dengusnya.

Hyukjae ikut mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa? Aku rasa semua barang-barangku sudah kumasukan tadi,"

"Bukan barang-barangmu, bodoh!" gerutu Donghae, sebal sendiri. "Dua hal. Dan kau sama sekali tidak ingat?"

"Apa?" Hyukjae mengulang pertanyaannya, berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Aaah, dare itu?" celetuknya tiba-tiba. "Tenang saja, aku masih ingat, _oppa_." Cibirnya, menekankan kata _oppa_ pada anak kalimatnya.

"Hanya itu?" sergah Donghae skeptis.

"Memangnya apa lagi?"

Donghae menggemeretakan giginya kesal. Bagaimana _namja _di depannya ini sama sekali tidak mengingat permintaannya, eh? Demi Tuhan, hanya menjawab pernyataannya tadi, dan selesai!

"Tadi, saat bermain aku mengatakan sesuatu," Kata Donghae dengan nada super lambat. "Dan aku meminta kau untuk menjawabnya saat ini," lanjutnya sambil mempelajari ekspresi Hyukjae, yang entah kenapa sampai saat ini belum menunjukan perubahan apapun.

"Yang di sms itu?" tanya Hyukjae hati-hati.

"Iya!" sahut Donghae antusias.

Hyukjae langsung tertawa, melihat betapa antusias ikan nemo dihadapannya itu entah kenapa membuatnya geli sendiri. "Kau mau aku menjawab apa, _oppa_?" godanya sok polos.

Donghae langsung memasang tampang sebal. "Tidak usah dijawab juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mencari Kibum dan─"

"Yah, _oppa_! Jangan lakukan itu!" protes Hyukjae langsung. Yang tentu saja membuat seringaian setan ala ikan langsung terpampang di wajah tampan Donghae. Dia hanya tidak rela jika Donghae sudah menyebut-nyebut nama Kibum seperti itu.

"Jadi?"

"Ck, _nado saranghae._" Sahut Hyukjae, pura-pura tidak rela.

"Ulangi. Kalau tidak aku dan Kibum akan─"

"_Nado saranghae, _Donghae _oppa_!" potong Hyukjae, kali ini dengan memperlihatkan senyuman semanis mungkin pada Donghae. _Namja _brunette itu sendiri bahkan harus berusaha menahan tawanya yang nyaris menyembur keluar begitu saja.

Hyukjae yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengelus dada sabar. Dengan usaha keras ia mencoba untuk tidak melayangkan tinjunya pada _namja _itu, dan lebih memilih untuk menghela nafas berkali-kali guna meredakan emosi. Ternyata beberapa tahun menjadi sahabat _namja _brunette itu cukup membuatnya bisa menahan emosi dengan ba─

"Huahahaha!"

─atau tidak karena Donghae ternyata benar-benar payah dalam hal menahan tawa.

"Ya! Lee Donghae bodoh!" makinya kasar.

"Hahaha, maaf," cengir Donghae di sisa-sisa tawanya. Pemuda itu mendekat, menarik pinggang Hyukjae dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Dan ah ya, aku belum mengatakannya." Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada lembut yang lebih mendominasi.

"Apa?"

"Hyukkie, _wanna be my lover?" _bisiknya, terdengar serius untuk kali ini.

Mendadak saja wajah Hyukjae berubah memerah. Beruntung sekarang posisinya berada di dalam pelukan Donghae, jadi dia bisa dengan sesuka hati menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang _namja _itu, berusaha menutupi fakta wajahnya yang memerah. Itu memalukan, menurutnya.

"Emm, aku─"

"Ya?"

"Aku─mau," cetus Hyukjae pelan. Dia bahkan terlalu malu untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya, melihat wajah Donghae yang terlihat cerah karena berhasil membuat Hyukjae menjadi kekasihnya.

Jadi, saat Donghae melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Hyukjae agar menghadapnya, _namja _itu tetap dengan ekspresi gugupnya yang lebih menjurus ke bodoh. Dan Donghae tentu saja tidak bisa menahan senyuman geli yang langsung terukir di wajahnya begitu melihat tampang Hyukjae.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, _oppa babo_!" desis Hyukjae sebal.

Donghae hanya terkekeh, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan langsung menempelkan kedua bibir mereka, menghalangi protesan Hyukjae yang nyaris melayang dari bibir tebalnya dengan sebuah ciuman manis tanpa nafsu. Hyukjae yang mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, tapi sama sekali tidak mendorong Donghae menjauh, hanya menikmati sensasi pertemuan bibir mereka yang entah kenapa terasa pas satu sama lain.

"Nghh,"

Mata Hyukjae terpejam saat Donghae mulai menggerakan bibirnya, meraup bibirnya dan melumatnya cukup kasar. Tanpa sadar membuka celah bibirnya untuk memberikan lidah Donghae akses untuk masuk dan bermain dengan lidahnya. Lidah Donghae menyusuri rongga bibirnya, mengabsen gigi putih Hyukjae, dan menjilati langit-langit mulutnya. Berakhir dengan perang lidah mereka berdua, saling membelit dan bertukar saliva.

Saat merasa dadanya membutuhnya pasokan oksigen, Hyukjae dengan cepat mendorong dada Donghae menjauh. Menghasilkan suara 'plop' saat kedua bibir itu berpisah, yang langsung dimanfaatkan Hyukjae untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau manis sekali, _baby_." Donghae tertawa, mengelus permukaan bibir Hyukjae yang cukup membengkak karena ulahnya tadi. Hyukjae sendiri hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, meninju dada Donghae.

"Dasar ikan bodoh!" umpatnya. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tertawa-tawa dibelakangnya.

"Hei, _baby_! Kau melupakan kata _oppa_ di kalimatmu!" serunya tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak peduli!" balas Hyukjae tak mau kalah.

"Kau harus peduli," Donghae dengan sigap menangkap lengan Hyukjae, membawanya dalam sebuah rangkulan hangat yang mau tak mau membuat _namja _manis itu merona. "Karena kau kekasihku mulai sekarang, _baby_."

**END**

HAPPY EUNHAE DAY!

FF ini Ta persembahkan untuk Event EunHae Day *0*)/

Gimana? Gimana? Bagus atau jelek? Ngebosenin atau seru? Ta harap reviewnya ya?

Hoho, Ta suka banget karakter HaeHyuk yang suka ngejek satu sama lain dan jadi anjing-kucing, tapi didalamnya mereka saling menyayangi ^^ Jadi jangan heran mereka malah tetep aja bertengkar setelah berpacaran. Hohoho.

SEKALI LAGI HARAP REVIEWNYA!

HAPPY EUNHAE DAY! *tebar confetti*


End file.
